The 60 GHz band is an unlicensed band which features a large amount of bandwidth and a large worldwide overlap. The large bandwidth means that a very high volume of information can be transmitted wirelessly. As a result, multiple applications, that require transmission of a large amount of data, can be developed to allow wireless communication around the 60 GHz band. Examples for such applications include, but are not limited to, wireless high definition TV (HDTV), wireless docking stations, wireless Gigabit Ethernet, and many others.
In order to facilitate such applications there is a need to develop integrated circuits (ICs), such as amplifiers, mixers, radio frequency (RF) analog circuits, and active antennas that operate in the 60 GHz frequency range. An RF system typically comprises active and passive modules. The active modules (e.g., a phase-array antenna) require control and power signals for their operation, which are not required by passive modules (e.g., filters). The various modules are fabricated and packaged as RFICs that can be assembled on a printed circuit board (PCB). The size of the RFIC package may range from several to a few hundred square millimeters.
In the market of consumer electronics, the design of electronic devices, and thus RF modules integrated therein, should meet the constraints of minimum cost, size, and weight. The design of the RF modules should also take into consideration the current assembly of electronic devices, and particularly handheld devices, such as laptop and tablet computers in order to enable efficient transmission and reception of millimeter wave signals.